celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Bree Harding
Biography S2= The Back-Up Plan Bree and several of her friends are at the carnival; when she sees Joanne and Alexis, she introduces herself to Joanne. She comments on how adorable Joanne and Alexis are together while on the bumper cars, and asks if they are dating. When Alexis denies it, Bree seems to be slightly disappointed, and says that they should be dating as they look really sweet together. She casually mentions that she took a few pictures of the two, and posted them on Instagram. After showing them the picture, she smiles and tells the two to have fun, before walking away. Joanne and Alexis talk about Bree for a short moment; according to Alexis, she is "a bitch who is out to get her." During Fall Off The Moon, Bree is seen with a few other of her friends at the event. She then comes up to Jeremy and she compliments him on his great talent she later gives him his number. Chemistry Bree first appears on the girls' bathroom, when Jasmine enters, not knowing Bree is there. She asks Jasmine what is going on in the meeting the week prior, to which she responds she doesn't feel comfortable exposing any company secrets and asks Bree to keep her secret. Bree agrees to keep the secret but ends up tweeting to everyone about their ideas and ends up using the boy's bathroom to have sex with Jeremy. Nothing Even Matters Bree plans on attacking Celebrity Voice from within so she decided to befriend Alexis to gain some secrets. Bree and the other Sunshine Girls meet with Alexis in the hallway after finding out that Alexis was nominated for Music Favorite, but she decides not to run in favor of helping Joanne to win. She explains that a Sunshine Girl hasn't won Music Favorite in several years, and states that she wants one of the Sunshine Girl's to have that chance again before "a christian wins Music Favorite," implying Jasmine. After Alexis finds out about the multiple Photo shopped photos of her hung up in the hallways, and attempts to take them down, Bree can be seen standing near the door watching her. Skin Deep She appears singing and dancing during Blurred Lines, in which she secretly films Caroline twerking on Jeremy. She comments how bad Caroline is at twerking and mentions she can help by giving her some classes, and tells her about what happened between her and Jeremy after she refused to let Jake touch her breasts. When Caroline calls her 'trash' and says that's bullying but she won't tell Bill about it this time. She later blackmails Bill to give her Fifi's spot in the company. Karma Will Have It's Day Bree seduces Jeremy into taking over Celebrity Voice and she succeeds. Later, Bree became the newest co-CEO to Celebrity Voice Entertainment. Celebrity Awards Bree is seen leaving with her awards and when Jeremy stops her she breaks up with him and leaves. Personality She is scheming, taunting and infuriated and vengeful. She also is very jealous and easily upset over men as Caroline is seen in the series sharing a kiss with Jeremy whom she expressed to Caroline that she liked. She creates troubles with Celebrity Voice Entertainment and Carrie Entertainment members during her time in the series, including pull a huge prank on Fifi at the public dinner; pressures Jasmine, Joanne, Alexis and Jake and seduced Jeremy, eventually breaking up his relationship with Caroline. Relationships Jeremy Smith= Their relationship begins in Chemistry, when Bree decides to seduce Jeremy and consequently break Caroline's heart because she's attacking everyone. Asking for his help to choreograph a number, she manages to draw him away from Caroline, and eventually has sex with him. In The Choice, Bree tells Caroline about her hookup with Jeremy, and she confronts Jeremy. When he doesn't deny that he has cheated on her, she leaves him. |-| Caroline White= |-| Alexis= Songs S2= ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Recurring Character Category:Villian Category:Artist